


Pseudo Sacrosanct Perversion

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rated M for subject matter, Romance, There Is No Sex Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Most of the Blacks know that Orion and Walburga were married because of a drunken incident at the Black family Christmas party one year, but only three people know what really happened...
Relationships: Cygnus Black/Walburga Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pseudo Sacrosanct Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2014, but I was waiting to cross-post it from FFN until I finished revising it to my satisfaction. Unfortunately the revision spent six years sitting my drafts and I _finally_ put the finishing touches on it just now. (It's been updated to the revised version on FFN too.)
> 
> This is actually the first fic I wrote exploring Orion and Walburga's relationship.

~ Pseudo Sacrosanct Perversion ~

It's late, and although the Black family's Christmas party is still in full swing, seventeen-year-old Orion has had enough of socializing with his relatives and is ready to go to bed. He is on his way to do just that when he notices that someone has left the lamps lit in the library.

He opens the door, intending to put the lights out, and is met with a curse which he narrowly dodges.

"Orion, what the hell?" a familiar voice snarls.

Orion puts his hands up in the surrender position to show his irate cousin that he is unarmed.

"I didn't realize anyone was in here, Cygnus," he says softly, wondering what the man was doing in here that's got him so riled up over being interrupted. He notices that Cygnus is breathing heavily, eyes wild, clothing mussed.

Cygnus keeps his wand trained on Orion for a moment longer before seeming to register that his cousin poses no threat, and tucking his wand back into his sleeve.

"What'd you come in here for anyway, a book?" Cygnus asks, scowling.

"I was going to turn out the lights. Like I said before, I didn't realize anyone was in here," Orion answers. Then he frowns. "Are you drunk?"

That would explain his cousin's odd behavior.

"Little bit," Cygnus replies. "Anyway, I'll put the lamps out when we're done, so you can scurry along now." His eyes slide to the left as he speaks, and, tracing the path of his cousin's gaze, Orion realizes for the first time that there is a third person in the room.

Walburga is sprawled out on the couch, her skirt pushed up to her waist, blood running down her thighs. Her eyes are open but unfocused.

"Cygnus, you _didn't_!" Orion cries out in horror. "For God's sake, man, she's your _sister._ "

Cygnus merely shrugs, the action throwing him off-balance enough to make him stumble a bit, and in his intoxicated state he does not have the decency to even pretend to be ashamed.

"Why not? A virgin at her age... It's not as though Father was ever going to find anyone to marry her off to, anyway."

Orion's wand is out and the word _Crucio_ is on his lips before he realizes what he is doing. In his drunken state, Cygnus is unable to withstand the Torture Curse for long and it is only a matter of seconds he collapses to the ground, unconscious.

Sparing the man one last thought ( _I hope he chokes to death on his own vomit in his sleep),_ Orion turns his attention back to Walburga. First he checks her vital signs. Yes, she has a pulse, and yes, she is breathing. Next he tugs the hem of her skirt down to cover her legs. Her breath reeks of Firewhisky. If she hadn't been too drunk to fight back, she would have eviscerated her brother before he'd had a chance to do what he had done.

Orion places his palm against Walburga's cheek and gently turns her head so that she is looking at him; her eyes are still unfocused.

"Wally, can you hear me?"

She mumbles something in return, her words so slurred that it takes him a moment to work out their meaning.

"Don't call me that."

He is fairly certain that's what she said.

"Still don't like that nickname?" he says, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Well, since I know you can understand what I'm saying, listen: I'm going to pick you up - no, don't try to say anything - I'm going to pick you up and carry you upstairs. You'll be safe, and you can sleep, and we'll talk to your father tomorrow about what happened."

Despite his instruction, she speaks again anyway. Her words are still nearly unintelligible but he makes out the phrase "Sobering Charm" _._

 _Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?_ he mentally berates himself as he casts the requested spell. He puts his wand away and tenderly lifts her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he carries her.

In the morning, when the two of them are found in bed together, Orion's sheets stained with Walburga's blood, it is decreed that the pair must marry immediately.

Both Pollux and Arcturus are surprised that the boy does not put up a fuss, having just turned seventeen recently, but he seems willing enough to take responsibility for what's been done, so they do not question it too much.

Walburga is clearly hungover and claims to remember nothing of the night before. However, she also does not raise any objections to marrying her cousin.

On their wedding night, when she pushes him away, he knows then that she remembers what happened the night of the Christmas party.

"It's alright," he tells her. "When I stood up there at the altar and made that vow _to cherish and protect_ , I meant it, love. We don't have to do anything until you're ready."

Walburga doesn't know if she will ever be ready, but she trusts her husband enough to go to him and let him hold her. When he brushes her hair back from her face and places a soft kiss on her forehead, she thinks that perhaps in a few years she will love Orion enough to truly become his wife.

~end~


End file.
